Grand Line High School
by joshua102889
Summary: Hey guys! This is My first Onepiece fanfic. Well, I've been thinking of this fic for a long time and I think it's pretty cool so I decided to start to write it. Here're something I want you guys to know : Devil Fruits will still be in this story and Luffy and the others will still have their abilities but they will be like normal high school students study in school everyday and ha
1. First Day Of School

Beep!!

Beep!!

"... Five more minutes..."Luffy muttered in his bed.

BANG!!

Luffy's bedroom door was burst open by Ace. He saw Luffy was still in his bed and started to get irritated.

"Get your ass out of the bed and get ready for school!" Said Ace.

"But I don't want to go to school..." Luffy muttered in his bed.

"Come on Luffy, stop acting like a little child. You're a high school student now." Said Sabo, standing at the door to Luffy's room. Luffy groaned and earned a hit on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just get yourself out of the bed and get ready, or your breakfast will be ruined." Said Ace.

"Oh! Really? Ok I'm up." Said Luffy cheerfully while jumping out of the bed and started to get dressed up. "Such a little kid." Ace Sighed.

" Yeah, he'll never change." Said Sabo.

—————— this is the divider ——————

"God! Where the hell am I ?" Muttered Zoro, half confused, half irritated.

"Oi!! Zoro!!" He heard someone calling from behind.

"Oh! Chopper, Usopp, it's you."

"Zoro, why are you standing in the middle of the street?" Asked Chopper.

"I know why, he's lost again." Said Usopp, trying hard not to laugh.

"No I'm not!"Said Zoro, feeling a bit angry.

"Zoro, can you walk straight?"

"Of course I can! Why did you ask?" Said Zoro.

"Because the school is at the end of this street, and I saw you kept walking in circle around this area for about fifteen minutes before I call you." Said Usopp, now trying really hard not to laugh and Chopper already burst into laughing.

"WHAT!!" Yelled Zoro, a few people turned to look at him.

"So you two already saw me and laughed at me for fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah." Said Usopp and Chopper in unison.

"I'm going to kill you two some day."

"Sorry, it was just too funny." Zoro glared at them before hearing someone calling from behind again.

"Oi! Zoro! Usopp! Chopper!" It was Nami, and Robin, Brook, Franky and Sanji were walking behind her.

"It's good to see you all again." Said Nami cheerfully.

"Oh hi Nami." Said Usopp.

"How are you guys doing?" Asked Chopper.

"I'm SUUUUUPER good, how about you guys?" Yelled Franky.

"Zoro got lost again five minutes ago." Said Usopp, laughing again.

"No I didn't." Said Zoro.

"You're still an idiot, Marimo." Said Sanji while smirking.

"You wanna fight, Stupid Cook?"

"Yeah! Bring it on! Shitty Marimo!"

"Stop arguing you two idiots! We don't have time for you to fight! We're running late now you know? So shut up and get you're asses moved on!"

"Yes Nami-swan! You're still so cute when you're angry!" Sanji's eye turned into a heart.

"Tsk! Stupid love cook."

"Eh! What did you say you god damn Marimo? "

"I said you're a stupid love cook."

"You want to fight? "

"Yeah! Stupid eyebrow!"

"I said STOP you two!" The rest of them were standing behind the three and giggling.

"Well, I guess this is what you call youth, Yohohohohohoho!" Said Brook.

—————— this is the divider ——————

It was seven fifty-five now and Luffy hadn't shown up. The eight of them were waiting outside of the school gate and starting to get tired. "Maybe we should get inside now, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes." Suggested Usopp.

"Yeah, I agree with him, let's get inside." Said Nami. Before they entered the school they heard someone yelling behind them.

"Heeeeeeeey Guuuuuuuuys!!! Wait for meeee!"

"Finally." muttered Nami under her breath.

"I'm ...( pant pant )..here..."

"You're finally here!" Said Chopper happily.

"What took you so long?" Asked Usopp.

"I over slept a bit, and spent too much time eating breakfast, hehe."

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Holy shit! The bell's ringing, we'd better get inside now or we will really be in trouble." Said Zoro.

"Shishishishi! New adventure in high school!" Yelled Luffy.

"I wonder what will our lives become in the future!"

Their new lives in Grand Line High School finally began.

—————— this is the divider ——————

Yes! My first chapter, never thought I could really write my own fanfic.Well I know it's a bit lame but I'll make it better in the future.

If you have any comment for the story please tell me, I'll be happy if you tell me how I can make this story better!

Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. New Friends And New Enemies

Hi guys!

New chapter!

Enjoy please :)

—————— this is the divider——————

"Hey, do you guys know what class we're in?" Asked Luffy while walking through the hall way.

"We're all in class 1-A." Said Usopp.

"I checked it when everyone else was waiting for you."

"Oh, Ok, let's go! "Yelled Luffy and he ran off by himself.

"Why is he always so energetic?" Sighed Nami.

"No one knows" Said Robin.

—————— this is the divider——————

When all of them finally got to their classroom, they found out their classroom was very large and their teacher wasn't there yet.

"Why isn't our teacher here?" Asked Zoro.

"Maybe he has no sense of direction like you and got lost on the way here, Marimo." Said Sanji.

"What did you say? Stupid cook?"

"You wanna--" Both of them were cut out by a slap on their face.

"We're not here to watch you two fight." Said Robin, smiling.

"Fine." Zoro frowned and sat down in a seat near the window and started to sleep, and Robin sat down next to him. Sanji and the others sat behind them, and they're all settled.

"Where is Luffy? " Chopper asked.

"He's in the front of the classroom." Answered Nami.

"He's already got himself a seat when those two idiots were arguing." She pointed toward Luffy. He's now talking with a guy with a weird hat on his head and a guy with red spiky hair.

"Sorry I'm late, class." A voice came from the front door and the whole class became quite.

"I'm Shanks, your homeroom teacher, I'm not a serious person so I don't want you to call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Shanks', just call me Shanks. And l have to apologize for my late arrival, the teachers' meeting lasted a bit longer than usual. And I need you all to be in the Great Hall now because Principal Sengoku wants to talk to you." Everyone started to move from their seats and headed for the Great Hall. When all of the classes and teachers arrived at the Great Hall, Sengoku started to talk.

"Hello, students. Welcome to Grand Line High School. I'm Sengoku, the principal of this school. This school is the best school in the Grand Line City, so I hope you all behave yourselves and I expect there will be no bullying in this school. I do not want its reputation to be insulted. I know some of you are Devil Fruit Users so I'll warn you here, if you use your power to cheat on exams or bully anyone you will be expelled. Is that clear? Alright. I assure you that you will all have a great time here." Everyone in the hall clapped. After introducing the vice principals and all of the teachers, students in the Great Hall started to go back to their classroom and get ready for the first class.

"Hey Luffy!" Called Zoro from behind.

"Oh hey Zoro." Grinned Luffy.

"Who are they? " Asked Sanji.

"What? Who? "Asked Luffy.

"The two guys you were talking with earlier." Said Chopper.

"Oh! Those two." He pointed to the guy wearing a hat.

"He's Tra... eh... Tra... Torao, and he's Kid."

"You're such a pathetic idiot, Mugiwara." Said Kid, and he held out his hand.

"I'm Eustass Kid, nice to meet you."

"I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law, nice to meet you all." He glared at Luffy and also held out a hand. The eight of them introduced themselves and shook hands with their new friends.

"Wow! That's a super~ long name." Said Franky while shaking Law's hand.

"Yeah, let's get going, or we'll be late for the first class."

—————— this is the divider——————

"Luffy! Stop running around, you'll bump into someone!" Said Nami while walking down the corridor with the others. "No I wo--"

BANG!!!

He bumped into someone before he could finish his words.

"I knew it."Nami sighed.

"Watch where you're going, moron!" Said the guy. Nami frozed. She recognized that voice, it belonged to the person she hated the most in the world, Arlong.

"ARLONG!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! It's our little Cat Burglar, Nami." Said Arlong evilly.

"Nami, do you know him?" Asked Luffy.

"Yeah! I know him well. He's the biggest jerk in our neighborhood and he forces everyone to pay him ten thousand dollars every month just because some children accidentally broke his window. And he even attacks the people who can't afford the money." Said Nami furiously.

"And that's why my mom ended up in the hospital last week!" There was a weird silence, then Luffy walked straight to Arlong.

"What do you want? Punk--" Luffy punched Arlong really hard in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Wait, Luffy! Stop!" Zoro and Sanji came out to stop him from continuing punching Arlong.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!" Luffy yelled. Arlong lay on the ground for about five seconds and started to laugh.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can try, Mugiwara. You're going to pay for this! ALL OF YOU!!SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He stood up and left. Nami looked like she had been hit right in the face.

"Oh crap..." Sighed Nami. "Luffy! What have you done!?" Said Usopp.

"I can't believe it, you just made an enemy in the first hour of school!" Chopper fainted after Arlong threatened them.

"I hope we won't get killed by that guy." Said Robin calmly.

"How can you be so calm while saying things like that ?" Asked Franky.

"That scary guy nearly made my heart jump out of my mouth. Ah, I forgot I don't have a heart. Yohohohohohoho!" Said Brook.

"Yep, that's Luffy." Zoro sighed.

"You never know when you will get into trouble when you're with him." Said Sanji. Law and Kid looked speechless.

"Well, it seems that we just made a very troublesome friend." Said Law.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's just the beginning of the hurricane." Kid sighed.

—————— this is the divider——————

That's chapter No.2!!! Like it?

Please leave some comments to let me know how I can make this story better. And if I made some mistakes, please tell me. ;)

I think I'll start adding some romance in the story in the next chapter. And I'll start to write the things that happened in Luffy's class.

Thanks for reading!!


	3. A Girl Friend Or A Girlfriend

Hey guys!

The third chapter!

Please enjoy :)

—————— this is the divider ——————

"I'm still going to beat the crap out of him!" Yelled Luffy furiously after the 'Arlong incident'.

"What ever you say, Luffy, just don't do anything stupid in the school." Said Zoro.

"What's our first class?" Asked Usopp while taking his textbook out of his locker.

"It's Biology." Answered Law.

"Who's the teacher?" Asked Nami.

"It's Caesar Clown." Said Law.

"How did you know?" Asked Luffy.

"You really are an idiot, it's on the schedule." Said Kid.

"Oh ok, let's go." Yelled Luffy and everybody sighed.

—————— this is the divider ——————

When they arrived at the classroom, the teacher wasn't there either.

"Why is the teacher late again?" Said Zoro.

"Maybe the teacher is a moron like you." Said Sanji, smirking.

"Stupid cook, you wanna fight?"

"Yeah bring it--"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN? IT'S THE FOURTH TIME TODAY!!" Yelled Nami and she yanked the two's ears and dragged them to the back of the room.

"They'll never stop fighting." Sighed Usopp, and Robin giggled. Suddenly, someone called from behind.

"H-hi, L-Luffy." They turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hi Hancock." Grinned Luffy. It was Boa Hancock. Everyone said hi to her and Luffy went to sit next to her and started a conversation with her.

"I guess Luffy left us again." Said Robin.

"Do you have any idea who that girl is?" Asked Law.

"Nope, we don't know her either, but she sure is hot." Answer Usopp, and they all went to the back to sit with Zoro, Nami and Sanji.

"Where is Luffy?" Asked Sanji.

"There, next to that pretty girl." Said Brook, pointing toward Luffy.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Sanji. "Why does Luffy always get to sit with a beautiful lady and I can only sit with this shitty Marimo? That's not fair! Not fair at all!!"

"Eh? What did you say? Stupid eyebrow?"

"I said you're a shitty Marimo."

"You--"

"IF YOU TWO EVER START A FIGHT AGAIN TODAY I SWEAR I'LL SLICE YOU INTO PIECES!!" Shouted Nami. The two gulped and stop arguing. After a few seconds the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late class. Some students stopped me and asked me questions about chemistry, and they were quite difficult so I was a bit delayed. Now I will introduce myself. My name is Caesar Clown--" Suddenly Luffy burst into laughing. Caesar looked a bit angry and said,

"May I ask you why are you laughing?"

"Shishishi, sorry, your name is just too funny, shishishi."

"Why is my name funny?" Asked Caesar.

"Because clowns are funny and your name is Clown. Hehehehehe"

"Just shut up and don't interrupt me again." Said Caesae, a bit pissed.

"Ok ok, sorry." Said Luffy, still trying hard not to laugh. Caesar glared at him and started to talk again.

"As I was saying, I am a scientist and I will also be teaching you chenmistry." Everyone in the classroom nodded.

"I assume you all know what Devil Fruits are, am I correct?" Everyone nodded again.

"Very well, then let's start the class with a little quiz." Everyone frowned and took out their pencil and started to answer the questions.

—————— this is the divider ——————

After about thirty minutes, everyone had finished their quiz and handed it to Caesar.

"Hm...It seems that everyone here has a wealth of knowledge about Devil Fruits. Very good, let's start the lesson now." After about twenty minutes, the bell rang and all of them went out of the classroom.

"LUFFY!!" Yelled Sanji, his eye turning into fire.

"How dare you!" Yelled Sanji, and he grabbed the collar of his uniform.

"W-Wait, what did I do wrong?" Asked Luffy blankly.

"How dare you to sit next to a beautiful lady like her! It should be me! Do you know how it felt when you're stuck with that stupid Marimo for almost one hour--"

"Who are you? " Asked Hancock. Sanji suddenly changed into a completely different mood. He kneeled in front of her and held her hand.

"My name is Sanji, my dearest lady. Would you like a cup of tea I made by my love?" Asked Sanji, holding a cup of tea.

"No. And if you ever talk to Luffy like that again I'll rip your head off your neck." Said Hancock coldly. Sanji turned into a gargoyle after she rejected him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So...what's your name and why do you two know each other?" Asked Nami.

"Her name is Boa Hancock. And she and I live in the same apartment, she lives on the fourth floor and I live on the fifth floor." Said Luffy.

"She moved in three months ago but I never had the chance to introduce her to you guys."

"Oh ok, I see." Said Nami. And the nine of them introduce themselves and started to walk to their next class.

"What's our next lesson?" Asked Luffy.

"We'll be separated the next class." Said Kid.

"Trafalgar, Chopper, Franky and I will have English for the next lesson. And the rest of you will take math for the next lesson."

"Wow, how did you know that?" Asked Luffy.

"Check your schedule, you idiot!" Said Kid, a bit annoyed.

"Ok then, see you guys later." Said Luffy cheerfully, and they left.

—————— this is the divider ——————

"Hey Luffy." Whispered Nami.

"Yeah?" Answered Luffy.

"Do you like Hancock?" She asked?

"Why do you ask?" Said Luffy.

"She likes you, it's very obvious."

"How could you tell?"

"She was blushing the whole time when she was talking to you, didn't you notice that?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought it was because she caught a cold or something." Answered Luffy. Nami sighed.

"Well, I don't expect you to understand that in the first place. Now answer my question, do you like her or not?" Said Nami.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend."

"No, I mean the other kind of like. Do you love her?"

"Eh... I never thought of that before, hehe." Said Luffy, still grinning his childish grin.

"Luffy, I'm serious now." Said Nami seriously. Luffy's grin faded, it's replaced by a serious look.

"I understand, and I think I do love her, she became my friend the first time we met. She was always taking care of me and helping me, I'd break her heart if I reject her, wouldn't I? I just never thought about how I feel about her before." Said Luffy. Nami was a bit shock. She never thought Luffy would say something that serious.

"...Thank god you understand." She smiled again, and Luffy's usual grin was back on his face, too.

"Looks like Luffy's going to get a girlfriend soon." Said Robin, smiling.

"Yeah, never thought he would get a girlfriend before I got one." Said Zoro, smirking. And all of them enter the classroom and started their lesson.

—————— this is the divider ——————

The rest of the day was very normal, except Luffy got a detention from his math teacher, Smoker, because he kept talking during the class and called Smoker "Smoky" all the time. When Luffy was allowed to go home, it was almost six o'clock. He thought he was going home alone but he saw Hancock standing under a tree near the gate when he walked out of the school.

"Hey! Hancock!" Yelled Luffy.

"Oh! H-hi, Luffy." Said Hancock, she's now blushing madly.

"Why didn't you go home?" Asked Luffy.

"I-I'm w-waiting for you,

L-Luffy. I w-want to walk home w-with you." Said Hancock.

"Oh ok, let's go, it's getting late." He grabbed her hand and started to walk.

"L-Luffy, d-do you l-like me?" Asked Hancock after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I do, you're my friend." Answered Luffy, grinning. There was an awkward silence. "Hancock?"

"Y-yes, Luffy?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

—————— this is the divider ——————

Yes! Finally! Chapter three is done. How do you think?

Comments please?

Thanks for reading .


	4. The Conspiracy

Hi guys!

Here's chapter four.

Please enjoy~:)

—————— this is the divider——————

"W-what did you just say, L-Luffy? " Asked Hancock, she was as red as a tomato now.

"I said would you like to be my girlfriend?" Said Luffy, blushing slightly.

"I-I--" She fainted before she could finish her words.

"Oi! Hancock!" Luffy catched and picked her up in bridal style.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Luffy, grinning. He kissed her forehead and started to walk home. When he reached their apartment, he stopped at Hancock's door and rang the doorbell.

RING~~~

And the door opened. It was

Sandersonia who answered the door.

"Oh hi Lu-- What happened to her?!" She exclaimed.

"What have you done to her? If you hurt her I'll never forgive you--"

"Wait, wait! I didn't do anything to her. I just asked her to be my girlfriend and she fainted." Said Luffy.

"...Oh, ok... Sorry about that. I'll take care of her now, thanks for carrying her back."

"No problem. Hehe." Grinned Luffy.

"See you later." Said Sandersonia and she closed the door.

"Ok bye." Said Luffy and he went back home.

—————— this is the divider——————

"I'm back! "Shouted Luffy.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ace.

"What took you so long?"

"I...got a detention from my math teacher. Hehe." Said Luffy.

"Did I hear it right? You got a detention on your first day of school?" Said Sabo, walking out of the kitchen.(By the way the three of them live alone in this story. Garp will visit them every one or two months.)

"Well, I'm not suprised when I heard that." Said Ace.

"Now tell me, what's going on between you and Hancock?" Asked Ace and Sabo in unison.

"Nothing!" Answered Luffy.

"Admit it,Luffy, we heard it all." Said Ace.

"You two were pretty loud down there actully." Said Sabo, smirking.

"...Fine... I asked her to be my girlfriend and she fainted and I carried her back and that's all."

"Oh boy, we're going to have a nephew or a niece pretty soon." Said Ace, smirking.

"Yeah, I just hope their child is not as stupid as his father." And the two started to laugh.

"Hey that's not funny at all!!" Yelled Luffy and he joined them, too.

—————— this is the divider——————

Mean while in a house in Nami's neighborhood--

"How are we going to take revenge? Boss?" Said Kuroobi.

"They insulted boss, so we should gnash them up!" Shouted Daruma.

"I've got an idea, boss." Said Hody evilly.

"What is it?" Asked Arlong. He told everyone his plan and a terrible grin appeared on Arlong's face.

"Shahaha... That was truly evil. You're a genius, Hody."

"Jahahaha, thank you, boss." Everyone started to laugh again, but someone interrupted them.

"I don't really think that's a good idea, boss." It was Hachi.

"I reckon we should just leave them alone..."

"Hachi, this is the last time I warn you, if you don't agree with us we'll kick your ass out of this house."

"But--"

"Take him away!" Ordered Arlong. Kuroobi and Chew grabbed his arms and started to drag him out of the room.

"Wait! Arlong! Give me one more chance! I promise I won't-- " He was thrown out of the door before he could finish his sentences.

"Don't ever come back again!" Said Chew coldly, and they went back in the house.

"Looks like I'm homeless now." Sighed Hachi.

—————— this is the divider——————

It's morning now and everyone is in the classroom waiting for their teacher.

"Luffy, the others and I visit my mom yesterday after school. And she wants you to promise her not to fight Arlong. She said he's extremely dangerous, she didn't want you to get hurt, and so do us. Can you promise me?"

"...I'm sorry Nami, but this is the only thing I can't promise you. I definitely won't forgive people who hurt my friends!" Said Luffy in a rather serious tone.

"...Luffy..."

"Just give up, Nami." Said Zoro.

"You can never convince him to forgive people who hurt his friends."

"...Oh god...This is absolutely no good..." Muttered Nami. After a few seconds the teacher entered the classroom, the classroom suddenly became quiet.

"Hello, class. I'm Donquexote Doflamingo. I'll be your Integrated Activities teacher this semester." The atmosphere in the classroom suddenly became pretty weird, it was like someone put a large ice cube in the classroom.

"Ok, let's get started now."

—————— this is the divider——————

After one hour the lesson was over and everyone got out of the classroom.

"Evil, he was." Said Luffy.

"A report about the economy of Dressrosa for homework, and we have to hand it in a week later. I can never finish that crap."

"Luffy, a week of time is totally enough." Said Usopp.

"Yeah, he's right." Said Chopper.

"But don't you guys think he's creepy? He nearly scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah, he's pretty weird." Said Sanji.

"Well, let's stop thinking about him and go to the next class, or we'll be late." Suggested Robin, and everyone agreed with her. The next class was PE so they all got changed before they start the lesson.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Kyros (He has two legs in this story). I'm your PE teacher. Now let's begin the lesson with a little test. Everybody run ten laps around the exercise yard. Three! Two! One! Go!" He blew his whistle.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone shouted.

—————— this is the divider——————

One hour later everyone was so tired that they could barely talk.

"God! That (pant) was not a PE class, that was (pant) an army training." Said Nami, still gasping for air.

"I agree!!" Said Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Franky at the same time.

"I think that was ok." Said Luffy, Zoro and Sanji in unison.

"Yeah, you three are monsters, we know that." Said Usopp.

"And I'm better than that Marimo."

"No you're not! Stupid cook! I'm better than you!"

"Yes I am! Marimo!"

"You wanna have another race? Dart brow?"

"Yeah! And I'll totally beat you!"

"No you WON'T!" Then the two ran away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Those two really are monsters. Yohohohoho~" Said Brook.

"And idiots." Sighed Nami.

—————— this is the divider——————

It was nearly twelve now and the nine of them were heading for the cafeteria. But suddenly the power was cut off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Said Luffy when they entered the noisy and dark cafeteria.

"It seems that the power was cut off." Said Robin. Suddenly they heard Sengoku speaking through the microphone.

"The power was cut off by someone and we can't continue the lessons like this, so everyone go get your things and go home." Everybody cheered.

—————— this is the divider——————

"Nami-swan~ are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Asked Sanji and his eye turned into a heart.

"No, I'm pretty sure

Sanji-kun. Besides, my house is not far away from here, I'll be fine, thank you." She said bye to everyone and started to walk home. When she almost got home, she noticed someone was following her, and she started to walk faster. When she went near a small alley, she was dragged into it.

"What the--"

"Don't talk, or I'll cut your throat. Jahahahaha..."

—————— this is the divider——————

Well, that's chapter No.4

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Comment?

Advice?

Please?_

Thanks for reading!


	5. SOS

Ya~~

Chapter five~~

Please enjoy~~;)

—————— this is the divider——————

"What are you--"

"Shut up! Or you'll never see the sun again." The man hit Nami's neck from behind and she fell to the ground, unable to stay conscious anymore.

"Well done, Hody." Said a voice from behind.

"Shahahahaha! Finally! The time has finally arrived. Let's start our revenge now!" Said Arlong.

"I'll make them pay! I'll make them cry! I'll make them suffer! I'll make them in a living hell! SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

—————— this is the divider——————

"Ah! I'm starving right now!" Said Luffy when he got back to his home.

"Let's see, what should I eat for lunch?" He asked himself, and he opened the refrigerator.

"Luffy? Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" It was Ace.

"Oh hi Ace. The school's power was cut off by someone and we couldn't continue the lessons like that so the principal let us back."

"Oh, I see." Said Ace.

"Did you have lunch yet?" Asked Ace.

"No, I didn't. I was looking for something to eat just now." Answered Luffy.

"Ok, then. I'll cook you something to eat." Said Ace, and he walked into the kitchen.

"Really? Thanks, Ace." Said Luffy.

"Hey, I just noticed. Where's Sabo?"

"He's out?" Asked Ace blankly.

"Why did you ask me? You're the one who is supposed to know."

"I thought he was in his room." Said Ace.

"Maybe he went out from the window." Said Luffy.

"Damn it, Sabo. What's he up to right now?" Said Ace, a bit angry.

"Yeah! We never lie to him, why did he have to do that?" Said Luffy, also a bit pissed.

"We'll figure it out this evening." Said Ace.

—————— this is the divider——————

"Uh... it's so boring." Zoro frowned on his sofa.

"Maybe I should go for a walk or something." He grabbed his jacket and went out of his house.

"What should I do now?" Zoro said to himself.

"Walk to the park? Ah! Whatever." He yawned and walked off.

After about half an hour--

"...Where the hell am I?" He stood in the middle of the street and looked around. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are you lost again?" It was Robin.

"Tsk! I'm not lost, woman. I was just... looking around."

"Ok,ok, you're not lost." Said Robin, and she giggled.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Asked Zoro.

"I'm here to get my books." Answered Robin.

"I saw you standing in the middle of the street when I got out of the bookstore."

"So... do you want to go to the park with me? I'm just too bored." Said Zoro.

"Sure, let's go." Said Robin,and she held out her hand.

"What?" Asked Zoro blankly.

"I'll lead the way for you, or you'll get lost again." Said Robin.

"Eh! Don't treat me like a little kid, woman." Said Zoro angrily, but he still took her hand.

"Let's go." Said Robin.

At the park--

"Can we stop walking? I'm getting tired of this." Said Zoro.

"Ok, then. Let's take a rest." Said Robin, and they sat down under a tree. Zoro fell asleep after they sat down and Robin pulled out her new book and started to read.

"Hey!! Robin!! Zoro!!" She heard someone calling them.

"Oh, it's you, Chopper." Smiled Robin.

"Why are you here, Chopper?" Asked Robin. Zoro was still sleeping.

"I'm looking for some herbs. I need them to I help my dad make medicine."

"Wow! Chopper, you can make medicine? That's really cool." Said Robin, smiling.

"Ehahahaha, I won't be happy even you say that! I'm not happy, not happy at all!" Said Chopper. He's now dancing like he just won first prize of a competition.

"Shut up! I want to sleep."

"Oh! Zoro, you're finally awake." Said Robin.

"Hey, are you two on a date? Did I interrupt you?" Asked Chopper, a bit nervous.

"Oh, no, we're not on a date." Answered Robin.

"We were just walking in the park." Said Zoro.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to go see a movie with me? I'm finished with my work, and I'm free now!" Said Chopper cheerfully.

"Ok, sure. Do you want to invite a few more people?" Asked Robin.

"That'll be great. Let's call Luffy and the others." Said Chopper.

"Ok, I'll call Nami first." Said Robin. She called Nami and waited for her to pick up, but no one answered it.

"That's weird."

"What's wrong?" Asked Zoro.

"Nami didn't answer the call." Said Robin.

"That's a bit weird. She usually answers the call no matter what." Said Zoro.

"Maybe we should go to her house and see if she's alright. Maybe she's in big trouble and couldn't get her phone." Said Chopper.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Zoro, and the three went to Nami's house. When they arrived at Nami's house they were terrified by what they saw. The windows were all shattered, the door was gone and the inside of her house was a complete mess.

"W-What should we do now?" Asked Chopper in a quivering voice.

"Call the police, and call Luffy!" Said Zoro, and he dialed Luffy's phone number and waited him to pick up the phone.

"Hey Zoro, what's up?"

"Luffy, come to Nami's house now!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Nami's missing!"

—————— this is the divider——————

An hour before Zoro called Luffy--

"Ah, I'm so bored." Said Luffy, and he yawned.

"Why don't you go out with Hancock?" Said Ace, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Ace." Said Luffy, and he get changed and opened the door.

"Have fun with your little girlfriend!" Said Ace, and he started to laugh. Luffy ignored him and closed the door. He went to Hancock's door and ring the door bell, and the door swung open.

"Hi Hancock!" Said Luffy, and he grinned at her.

"H-hi, Luffy." Said Hancock, blushing slightly.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Asked Luffy.

" Y-You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess." Said Luffy, and he scratched the back go his head.

"Yes, Luffy. I would love to." Said Hancock.

"Ok, let's go." Said Luffy cheerfully.

"Let's go eat some ice cream." Said Luffy, after they walked around the lake near their apartment.

"Ok let's go." Said Hancock.

They entered a coffee shop and sat down near the window.

"May I take your orders?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes. Hancock, do you want anything to eat?" Asked Luffy.

"Just a cup of tea, please." Said Hancock.

"Ok, and you? Sir?"

"A chocolate sundae, please." Said Luffy.

"Ok, your orders will arrive in five minutes." The waitress said and left. After a few minutes their order had arrived. When Luffy was about to start eating, he was stop by Hancock.

"Luffy?"

"Yes? Hancock?"

"C-Can I feed you?"

"Oh, ok." Said Luffy, grinning. She scooped a spoon of ice cream and Luffy ate it.

"How does it taste?"

"It tastes pretty good. Thank you, Hancock." Luffy grinned at her. She blushed and scooped another spoon of ice cream.

RING~~~~

Luffy's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said Luffy.

"It's ok Luffy, just answer it, maybe it's something important." He answered the call.

"Hey Zoro, what's up?"

"Luffy, come to Nami's house now!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Nami's missing!"

—————— this is the divider——————

That's chapter five.

What do you guys think?

Comments?

Ideas?

Thanks for reading!! XD


	6. I Will Never Forgive You

Hello~ everyone~

Here's chapter 6~~

Please enjoy :3~

—————— this is the divider——————

"W-What did you just say?"

"Nami's missing! Come to her house right now!!" Zoro hung up.

"Luffy? Are you alright? Asked Hancock softly.

"Nami's missing..." Said Luffy. There was no emotion on his face. Hancock looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Hancock. They went out of the coffee shop and started to run toward Nami's house.

At Nami's house--

"Guys!!!" Shouted Luffy when they arrived at Nami's house. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Law, and Kid were all standing at Nami's front yard.

"What happened?" Asked Hancock.

"We don't know." Answered Sanji.

"But apparently someone captured Nami-san and broke into her house and smashed everything."

"Did you call the police?" Asked Luffy.

"Yeah, we did. They said they'll arrive in half an hour." Said Zoro.

"Dose anyone of you have any idea who kidnapped Nami?" Asked Hancock.

"Arlong!!" Said everyone in unison.

"Ahh! We don't have time for this! Let's go find her before it's too late!" Shouted Luffy.

"Yeah, you're right! Lets split into groups. Luffy you go with Hancock-san and Usopp, Marimo you go--"

"Wait!" Someone interrupted Sanji.

"I know where she is." It was Hachi.

"Who are you?" Asked Sanji.

"I'm Hachi. I used to be a member of Arlong's gang--"

"Used to?" Asked Zoro sharply.

"Yes. I'm no longer with them. Their thoughts are too violent and last night I told them to leave you alone when they were planning to kidnap Nami. They got mad and kicked me out." Said Hachi.

"We don't care about that shit! Just tell us where Nami-ya is!" Said Law in a threatening tone.

"I'll take you to her." Said Hachi, and he gestured them to follow him.

In a warehouse--

"Where am I?" Said Nami when she finally woke up.

"Shahahaha, you're finally awake." Said Arlong.

"ARLONG!!" Shouted Nami. She tried to move her hands but she found out she was tied to a chair.

"What are you going to do to me?" Shouted Nami.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything to you." Said Arlong dangerously.

"You're just a bait, you will bring Mugiwara here, he's the one I want. SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Said Arlong, and he he started to laugh like a maniac.

"ARLONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"Looks like my prey is here." Said Arlong, and he went out of the warehouse.

"MUGIWARA!! You're finally here!!" Shouted Arlong.

"Where's Nami?" Asked Luffy.

"Where do you think she is?" Said Arlong evilly.

"In that warehouse behind you!" Said Luffy, he was trembling with anger.

"Yes... you're right. But you'll never get to save her! Because we'll beat you all up! ALL OF YOU! SHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shouted Arlong, and Hody, Kuroobi, Zeo, Daruma, Hyouzou, Dosun, Ikaros Much, and Vander Decken walked out of the warehouse. "SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kneel in front of us! Mugiwara! SHAHAHAHA!!"

"Guys!!" Shouted Luffy.

"Let's fight them! Prepare yourselves!"

"Ah! Thank god I brought my katanas." Smirked Zoro, and he pulled out Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui.

"Yeah! Same here." Said Law, and he pulled out Kikoku.

"It's been a while since the last time I stretched my muscles." Said Sanji, and he smirked.

"Do we really have to do this?" Asked Usopp and Chopper.

"Yes, we do." Said Kid, and he put on his metal gloves. Brook took out his Soul Solid and Franky took off the glove on his right hand and showed his metal hand.

"Robin, Hancock, you two go get the police!" Said Luffy. The two girls nodded and left.

"Of course I won't let you do that!!" Yelled Daruma and he rush to the girls. Zoro kicked him away just in time when Daruma was about to bite Robin's arm.

"Thank you, Zoro." Said Robin, the two girls went out of site.

"GUYS!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"FIGHT FOR NAMI!!!!!!"

"OHH!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Jahahahaha! Little gits! They've already stepped one foot into hell!" Said Hody.

"Shahahaha!! Prepare to die!! Mugiwara!!!!!" Shouted Arlong, and the fight finally began.

—————— this is the divider——————

Zoro v.s. Hyouzou.

"You're a Kenshi, huh?" Asked Zoro.

"Eh? What are you talking about? ( hiccup ) I'm a Kenshi? ( hiccup ) What's a Kenshi? Is that a kind of sake? ( hiccup )And why do you( hiccup ) have two heads?" Said Hyouzou in a drunk tone, he was still holding a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What? You stupid drunk frog! Let me show you what a proper Kenshi is like! Prepare to lose!" Said Zoro, and some veins appeared on his forehead.

"What did you say?" Asked Hyouzou. Zoro was very pissed now and he started to attack him. He raised Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu and slashed Hyouzou, but his body, so flexible and fast, dodged them all instinctively.

"Is that ( hiccup ) all you got? You're going to lose, ( hiccup ) You're too weak. I don't really need to think to dodge your lame attacks." Said Hyouzou, still holding his bottle, swaying. More veins appeared on Zoro's forehead, and he pulled out Wado Ichimonji and held it with his mouth. Death-glaring at Hyouzou, Zoro took off the headband tied around his left arm and put it on his head. The aura surrounding Zoro seemed to have changed, changing into a intimidating, threatening pressure.

"Oi! Stupid frog!" Said Zoro, shaking with anger.

"What?" Said Hyouzou, sensing the change of his enemy, trying to stand strait,

"I tell you now. I'm the one who will become the Sekai Saikyo no Kenshi." Zoro said with his eyes blazing.

"So what? What's the big deal about that? What's the Sekai Saikyo no Kenshi? That sounds pretty much like a kind of sake." Said Hyouzou, grinning drunkenly.

"Like a kind of sake, huh? Sounds quite right, doesn't it? I'll tell you now, Sekai Saikyo no Kenshi means the strongest Kenshi in the world, which means he will not fail, means he will endure and grow, means he will step over any obstacle in his way. I'm the one who's gonna become a man like this, SO I WILL NOT LOSE BEFORE I FULFILL MY DREAM!!" Zoro shouted, holding his katanas tightly, dashing toward Hyouzou.

"Ehehehehe, that's something, isn't it? (Hiccup) Alright, I shall fight you with all my might! Let's ( hiccup ) see who's better." He dropped his bottle and took his swords out. His body swayed toward Zoro like a octopus spreading out his tentacles, trying to grab its prey. Hyouzou slashed his katanas down at Zoro, whom he thought would be on the ground, bleeding. But Zoro didn't fall, he remained standing. What fell, were the fragments of Hyouzou's broken katanas.

"That's what a real Kenshi is." Zoro said, and Hyouzou's eyes widened.

"Santoryu Ogi : Sanzen Sekai!!!" Zoro slashed Hyouzou within seconds and he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Jerks like you can never beat me!" Said Zoro, and he put all his katanas back into their scabbard.

—————— this is the divider——————

Sanji v.s. Kuroobi

Sanji took out his lighter and lit his cigarette.

"I'll tell you before we get started." Said Kuroobi.

"I'm a level 40 practitioner of karate, you don't stand a chance of winning me." Kuroobi shouted as he got into fighting position. Sanji took a deep breath, and exhaled a smoke ring, and then another smaller one, which went through the bigger one.

"Oh, is that so?" Sanji said, turning to look at Kuroobi.

"To me, you're much more like an idiot who is bad at doing his hair." Sanji mocked, pointing his cigarette at Kuroobi. Some veins appeared on his forehead.

"You wouldn't have a fast mouth after I beat the crap outta you, twirly brows!" Kuroobi said, and Sanji's brow twitched.

"Hn, don't compare me to you. I'm born with these brows, unlike you, who has great hair but bad at doing it. It's totally different you dumbass!" Sanji smirked.

"Oh yeah? Weird hair is going to make that wired brow even weirder now! Take this!! Hyakumaigawara Seiken!!" Yelled Kuroobi, and he dashed toward Sanji and punched him really hard in the stomach.

"Urgh..." Sanji felt the pain from his stomach and flew backwards, landing on the ground some meters away from him.

"Is that all you got?" Said Kuroobi, smirking.

"Of course not! Weird hair!" Sanji stood up and started to kick him.

"Mutton Shoot!" Sanji kicked him, and Kuroobi blocked it with his arms, but he moved backwards a few steps.

"Not bad!" He shouted. Sanji continued kicking him, and Kuroobi blocked every kick, but Sanji could feel his defense was getting weaker and weaker.

"I'll break your arms with this one! Poitrine!!" Sanji shouted, kicking Kuroobi straight in the arms.

"This one's for Nami-san! Anti-Manner Kick Course!!" This time Kuroobi's defense was broken down completely, and he flew away, hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

"Damn it!! You won't get away with this easily!!" Kuroobi shouted, getting up and wiping the blood on the mouth away.

"Senmaigawara Seiken!!" Kuroobi punched Sanji with much great force and speed. Sanji jumped, dodging the punch by inches, and using Kuroobi's outreached arm as a jump board, he swung his leg straight to his face.

"I'll finish you with this one!! Parage Shoot!!!" Sanji shouted as his leg and Kuroobi's face collide, and he flew away once again and hit the wall, unable to fight anymore.

"Want some dessert?" Said Sanji, and he smirked at the unconscious Kuroobi.

"If you're a level 40 practitioner, then old man Zeff will be a level 400!"

—————— this is the divider——————

Usopp and Chopper v.s. Daruma and Dosun

"I'll gnash you all up!!!" Yelled Daruma, munching on thin air, making a really horrible cracking sound every time his teeth collided.

"And I'll hammer you into the ground! Dosun!" Shouted Dosun, swing a large, black hammer.

"Ah! This is troublesome. It seems that we really have to fight." Said Usopp, and he took out his Kabuto.

"Yeah."Said Chopper, lowering his head, facing his enemies with his antlers.

"Did you bring your Rumble balls?" Asked Usopp, rummaging in his bag to find bullets.

"Yeah, of course." Said Chopper firmly.

"Ok! Let's fight!" Yelled Usopp.

"You'll never going to beat us! You never really fought before, have you? I bet you you're all gonna go cry in your dear mommies' arms!" Yelled Daruma.

"Damn it Chopper, this guy's freaking annoying." Usopp sighed, and Chopper sweat-dropped.

"Well! You won't say things like that after I smashed that white, scary, inhuman, not-really-possible-to-be-in-a-human's-mouth teeth!! You'll see later!" Shouted Usopp.

"That last adjective is a bit lame and long... Usopp." Chopper said, sweat dripping again.

"Ah whatever! Hi no Tori Boshi!!" Yelled Usopp, and he shot a fire bird to Daruma and Dosun, but they dodged it easily.

"Weak!!" Yelled Daruma and he rushed to Usopp.

"Cookie Cutter!!!" He yelled, baring his teeth, trying to bite Usopp's arm, but he was hit away by Chopper.

"Don't even try to hurt him!" Said Chopper, glaring dangerously at him.

"Thanks, Chopper!" Said Usopp.

"Ahhh!! Let's finish them quickly! Usopp, I'll use the Rumble Ball now!" Said Chopper.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Said Usopp, putting the goggles on his face.

"Rumble!!" Yelled Chpper, and he ate it.

"Arm Point!!" Suddenly, Chopper's arm muscles grew big, and he dashed to Daruma and Dosun, punching both of them hard in the stomach.

"Take that!" Chopper shouted.

"Arghh! Fuck you two midgets!! I'll hammer you all into the ground! Dokan!" Dosun got up from the ground, wiping his face , running toward them and starting to attack. He swung his large hammer at them, and Usopp and Chopper both jumped backwards.

"Uwahaha!! Straight to me! Cookie Cutter!!" Daruma, who snuck behind them, shouted with his mouth wide opened.

"Eat my antlers! You asshole!!" Chopper turned and thrusted his antlers into Daruma's mouth, and hurled him at Dosun.

"Usopp! Now!" Yelled Chopper.

"Ok! Cho Kemuri Boshi!!" Yelled Usopp, and an enormous smokescreen appeared in front of Daruma and Dosun.

"What the--"

"Kokutei Cross!!" Chopper rush out of the smoke and started to punch the two really hard in the stomach rapidly before they could even noticed what had happened. Being hit in the stomach over ten times, the two flew away and hit the wall. Usopp and Chopper walked to the two, staring at their Sakura-petal-printed stomachs.

"You punched quite... uh... hard." Usopp said, scratching his cheek. "Well, thanks for the compliment. Anyway," Chopper said, and the two hi-fived.

"We did it!" The two shouted together.

—————— this is the divider——————

Brook and Franky v.s. Zeo and Ikaros Much

"Yo! Weirdos! Prepare to lose!" Shouted Franky, doing one of his hentai poses.

"Yes! Prepare to lose to the power of music! Yohohoho~~" Brook shouted, brandishing his Soul Solid.

"See who's talking now. A hentai and an idiotic skeleton!" Said Ikaros, smirking.

"Aw, thanks for that compliment~" Franky said, waving his hand.

"Is mine a compliment?" Brook asked.

"I don't think so. He called you idiotic skeleton." Franky said.

"...We got the idiots, right?" Zeo sighed.

"Apparently, yes." Ikaros sweat-dropped.

"Well I don't care what you are or how idiotic you are! You are the one who will lose to us! Beware! I'm the Gyojin-gai no Kizoku!!" Yelled Zeo.

"What does that even mean?" Asked Franky.

"It means I'm freaken awesome!!" Zeo shouted, looking pissed.

"Sounds pretty much like a dumbass. Hey Brook, you got some songs to play?" Franky said, looking at Brook.

"Yohohoho, of course. Wanna hear my new song?"

"Ow! That'll be suuuupper awesome! Yeah!" Brook started playing his violin and Franky was clapping to the beat of the music, completely ignoring Zeo.

"Looks like you're ignored again." Said Ikaros.

"Shut up!! It is because of my overflowing intimidation, they could only choose to play music and ignore me to hide their fear!" Said Zeo, and veins appeared on his forehead.

"Okay okay." Ikaros said.

"They'll all going to die after this!" Zeo shouted, and he vanished (In this fic he's super fast and hard to see so it's like he's invisible), and Ikaros ran toward them.

"Kamigakure Flail: 66 Kubi!!" Zeo flung his chain at Brook and wrapped it around Brook's neck.

"Now! Go to hell!" Yelled Zeo, pulling the chain hard. With a loud crack, Brook's head and his body fell apart.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIITT!!!!! YOU JACKASS YOU REALLY KILLED HIM!!!!" Yelled Franky, holding his head, shouting. Zeo and Ikaros didn't say anything, but from the look on their faces, they were shocked as well.

"Ah, I'm still alive." Brook's voice said all of a sudden, and the three jumped.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!!! WHY'RE YOU STILL ALIVE???" Shouted Zeo.

"Well, if my bones weren't damaged badly and only fell apart, I can easily put them back together." Brook said, and a greenish thing floated out his neck, attached itself to his head, and pulled the head back on the neck.

"Tell you what! The thing that keeps our bodies together is not flesh, is not tissue! It is your soul that keeps it together!" Brook shouted, pointing his Soul Solid at them.

"Hey, why didn't I know you have this power?" Frankly asked, punching Brook's arm.

"You really scared the crap outta me!"

"Yohohoho, I'm sorry, Franky-san, but I only just discovered this power a few days ago." Brook said, scratching his cheek.

"Damn it! You idiotic skeleton! You really scared the crap outta me!"

"I'm sorry, Franky-san--"

"No! Literally!"

"You mean..."

"Yes! Now my swimming trunks are ruined!" Franky shouted as two lines of tears streamed down his face.

"..." Zeo and Ikaros were speechless.

"Ok! Time to get serious now!" Yelled Brook.

"Ok! I'm SUUUUUPER awesome this week!!! Except I just ruined my trunks!! I'll finish the tall guy!" Said Franky.

"Oi, Ikaros, let's finish these nutters quickly. I'm getting really pissed now!" Zeo said, shaking with annoyance.

"Agreed, I share your feelings." Ikaros said.

"I'll finish you off! Idiotic skeleton!!" Zeo shouted as he dashed toward Brook.

"Yohohoho! I ain't not gonna fall for that again! Now! Let's enter the world of music!!" Brook dodged Zeo's chains, and started to play his violin.

"Now what? Trying to play dirty?" Asked Zeo, swinging the chains.

"Come on! Sing with me! Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone to be wild~~" Brook started to sing and dance.

"That's stupid, but... why do I feel like joining him so badly??" Zeo thought, and he punched himself and shook his head.

"No! I will not! I will--"

"Yohohohohohoho~ I'm finished now." Said Brook.

"Hnh? What?" Asked Zeo blankly.

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!!" Brook said as he slowly put his Soul Solid back to its scabbard. At the moment when the sword was wholly inside the scabbard, a large slash appeared on Zeo's chest, and ice froze up half of his body. Zeo grunted and fainted.

"The wind blew from hell, freezes anything it blows on." Said Brook quietly.

"Wind from hell, if only it can blow up girls' skirts. Yohohoho~" Brook said, laughing at himself. On the other hand, Franky and Ikaros were fighting somewhere away from Brook.

"Hey! Pointy head!" Yelled Franky.

"Take this! Strong Right!!" Franky punched Ikaros very hard in the chest, but he blocked it with his muscular arms.

"Ha! Not bad! But not enough to beat me! Take this! Ikaros no Tsubasa!!" Shouted Ikaros, and he started to punch at Franky rapidly. His fists fell on Franky's arms and chest like bullets with the sizes of a softball. After about thirty seconds of punching, Ikaros stopped, and Franky lowered his arms.

"Hehe! That's what I call punches!!" Franky said, and he dashed toward Ikaros.

"Now it's my turn!" He took out his fire gun, and shot a large fireball at Ikaros.

"Ahhhhhhhhh~~ FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and curled backward into a circle.

"I'll finish you with this one! Franky Iron Boxing!!!" Franky shouted as he threw the fire gun away and started punching Ikaros with his large fists. Franky's large fists collided with every part of Ikaros's body, and after a few seconds of rapid punching, Franky stopped, and Ikaros fell to the ground, unconscious.

"OW!!!!!SUUUUUUUPER~~~~~"

Yelled Franky, doing his super~ pose, and he went to find Brook.

—————— this is the divider——————

Law and Kid v.s. Hody and Vander Decken

"Hn! I don't even need to use Room to beat a jerk like him. Eustass-ya, go somewhere else and play. I'll handle this." Law said, smirking.

"Ah shut the fuck up Trafalgar. Or do you want me beat you up first?" Said Kid. Law's face darkened, and he adjusted his hat.

"Quit that chitchat and just finish these bastards off." Law said.

"Jahahahaha! You won't say things like that after we beat you!" Said Hody, getting out a trident, and

"Hody! Let's just get over with this quickly! I still got my dearest Shirahoshi to pursue!! Bahohohoho!" Yelled Vander Decken, taking out several small knives. Without a word Law ran toward Hody, and started to slash him. The unexpected attack got Hody a bit in a flurry, but he quickly adjusted and stabbed back with his trident. The tips of the trident missed Law by inches, but another dagger Hody hid slashed toward him. He wasn't fast enough and got cut on the arm.

"Jahahahaha! Prepare to die!" Shouted Hody, licking the blood on the dagger.

"Not so fast! You freakin bastard!" Law shouted and slashed him again. Law's Kikoku and Hody's trident met and met again in midair, and red sparks kept appearing whenever the two weapon collided. The two kept attacking each other for about five minute, and finally, Law cut Hody's chest.

"Argh..." Hody fell to his feet, but he stood up. He glared up at Law with veins pulsing at his temple, with his teeth baring, with his nostrils flaring. Law grabbed him up by the collar.

"I'll finish you up with this one!" Yelled Law.

"Counter Shock!!" He opened a small Room and placed both of his palm on Hody's chest and released a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator, and Hody fainted.

"Tsk! Weak!" Said Law. He looked up, and saw Kid and Vander Decken were still fighting. Vander Decken was kept throwing small knives at Kid, and, for some reason, the blades were always flying toward Kid directly, and they seemed to be able to change their directions in midair. Kid was continuously being chased after these small daggers, and was unable to get near Vander Decken.

"I touched you earlier, so you were made a target! Anything I throw will fly to you, and will not stop if they don't hit the target! This is the power of my Devil Fruit! Mato Mato no Mi! Bahohohoho!!" Vander Decken shouted, laughing loudly, watching Kid being chased by the daggers.

"You better stop throwing knives and fight me like a man, you mother fucker! Or I'll kill you!" Said Kid in a threatening tone, peering back to check if the daggers were still after him.

"But this is how I fight! Bahohohoho! I'm just using my power! Nothing much! Bahohohoho!!" Shouted Vander Decken, sneering at the panting Kid. Kid, being chased after by daggers that were not supposed to be a harm, was very pissed at himself and the situation he was in.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Said Kid, stoping, turning back, raising his right hand.

"Finally facing your death! Great spirit! Bahohohoho!!" Vander a Decken shouted, waiting to see blood splashing out from Kid's stabbed body. Yet, the daggers all stopped in front of him, and remained floating in the air. Vander Decken's jaw dropped to the ground.

"W-What did you do?? T-This's impossible!!" Vander Decken shouted, scratching his head.

"It's not only you who's got Devil Fruit power, asshole!" Kid said, and the daggers floated toward him and wrapped around his right arm, and more and more scraps flew toward him, and after a few seconds, an enormous metal hand appeared in front of Vander Decken.

"Ah...ah..." Vander Decken's jaw, if possible, dropped to the ground even more.

"Drop dead! You fucking asshole!!" Kid shouted, and smashed him with that hand, and Vander Decken, being hit directly by a few tons of scraps, fainted.

"You don't deserve to be a Devil Fruit User, jerk! It's such an insult to our kind!" Kid spatted, and left.

—————— this is the divider——————

Luffy v.s Arlong

"Arlong!!!!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"MUGIWARA!!!!! Prepare to die!" Arlong shouted back.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!" Luffy roared, and started to attack him.

"Gomu Gomu no--" Luffy raised his fist, stretching it longer and longer behind him.

"--Pistol!!" His punch shot at Arlong like a bullet, but Arlong dodged it.

"Shahahaha! Take this!" Arlong took out a weird blade and flung it toward Luffy. Luffy jumped and kicked him.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!!" Luffy's feet hit Arlong's shoulder, and he grabbed his legs and swung him to a tree.

"Shahahaha!! How pathetic!!" Arlong shouted as he flung Luffy down to the ground, and hurtled him to the sky.

"Damn it!!" Luffy shouted, flipping in midair, falling to the ground. Just when Luffy landed, Arlong's blade appeared before Luffy's eyes, and he jumped backwards instinctively to avoid the blades, and at Arlong's second attack, Luffy caught the blade.

"Ha, just catching it makes no difference, you moron!" Arlong shouted, jeering down at Luffy.

"I know, that's why I smashed it." Luffy said, letting go of the blade, and it fell apart.

"What?!?! Impossible!!" Arlong shouted, and swung the stick that once was his blade at him. Luffy jumped up again and kicked the stick away.

"You're not so strong as they said actually, shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Arghhh!! Take this!! Shark On Darts!!!" Arlong shouted with great annoyance, and crouched down, and shot himself at Luffy like a torpedo. Luffy jumped to dodge it, but still got cut on the arm.

"Holy shit!! What kind of nose is that??" Luffy shouted, holding on the tree that he just jumped on to.

"And why're your teeth so sharp??"

"Go ask my mom!! Idiot!!" Arlong got up, and Luffy attacked again.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" He kicked Arlong really hard in the face, and he flew away, but he twisted his body in midair, and using the branch he landed on as a jump board, and fired himself back at Luffy.

"Shark On Darts!!" He attacked again, and this time, he hit Luffy right in the stomach.

"Urgh..." Luffy fell to the ground. Arlong pulled his nose out of Luffy's bloody stomach. There was some blood on his sharp nose.

"Shahahahaha! See? You're too weak. You couldn't even protect Nami. Now, she'll become part of our gang, and steal money for us. I tell you, she's born to be a thief!!!!SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You idiots don't even know how to use her. SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Arlong shouted, stepping on Luffy's head. But Luffy's hands balled into fists, and with a shout full of hatred and anger, he got up, and sent Arlong flying a few meters away from him.

"OI! Shut your damn mouth you goddamn asshole!! She's not a tool!! She's a human!! With blood, flesh, and feelings!!" Yelled Luffy. His eyes was glaring dead at Arlong, emitting a powerful pressure, and veins were bouncing on his forehead.

"You don't know how it felt, do you?" Said Luffy in a dangerous tone.

"Shahahaha! What are you talking about? You mean being a gifted thief? I certainly do not have this feeling before. I wish I had though, it'd be awesome to be a great thief! Shahahaha!!!" Shouted Arlong, even though a bit shocked about Luffy still being able to flung himself away from him and stand up after being hit by Shark On Darts, smirked at the swaying Luffy.

"You made her cry! You made us felt pain in the heart! You made us suffer! YOU MADE US IN A LIVING HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, and ran toward Arlong with his arms stretched.

"H-how could it be?!" Said Arlong, he couldn't believe his eyes. Being able to stand after getting hit by 'Shark On Darts' and run with that speed and attacking him like that, Arlong had never met such a person before.

"Gomu Gomu no BAZUKA!!!!!!!" Luffy pulled his arms back and hit Arlong in the stomach with his both hands like a great bazooka, and Arlong flew away and hit a tree.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!MUGIWARA!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Arlong.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! SHARK ON TOOTH!!!!!!" Arlong fired himself at Luffy, spinning with his mouth open, trying to bite him down and tear him to pieces.

"Gomu Gomu no--" Luffy stretched his leg really high to midair, and feeling a searing pain passing through his body, Luffy's leg were bitten by Arlong, whose teeth were sinking deeper and deeper into his flesh.

"--ONO!!!!!" Luffy's leg flew down and slammed Arlong's head to the ground. The ground was smashed, and the land was shaking. Hearing and feeling the ground shaking, everyone went to find Luffy, and they saw Arlong unconscious on the ground, and a bloody Luffy standing in front of them.

"Hey guys, I defeated him..." Said Luffy, and he fell to the ground.

"LUFFY!!!!" Everybody shouted.

—————— this is the divider——————

The police had finally arrived and tied the Arlong gang all up, and they also went to save Nami. Ace and Sabo (forgot to tell Sabo and Ace are policemen ) went to see Luffy.

"Why do you always get yourself into troubles like this?" Said Ace in a half blaming, half worried tone.

"Yeah, Luffy. We were very worried when we saw you covered in blood you know? Don't ever do this again, alright?" Said Sabo like a mother.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Said Luffy.

"How's Nami?" Asked Luffy.

"She's fine." Said Sanji.

"I should've walked her home." Said Sanji, blaming himself.

"It's ok Sanji-kun." Said Nami, she overheard their conversation.

"We are all fine now."

"But--"

"It's ok, just forget it." Said Nami.

"It's getting late now, guys, you should all go get some rest, especially you, Luffy. We'll handle the rest of it." Said Sabo. Everyone nodded and started to walk back home.

"Nami, I think you should stay at my house for for a few nights. Your house is still dangerous." Said Robin.

"Yeah, thanks, Robin."

"I'll walk you there." Said Sanji.

"You don't have any objection this time, right?"

"No, we don't." Said Nami. And she grabbed Sanji's hand and said goodbye to everyone.

"What a long day!" Said everyone in unison.

—————— this is the divider——————

Whao! This's a long chapter.

Hope you all like it.

Comments??

Ideas??

Votes??

Thanks for reading~~.


	7. Big News

Hello~~~~~~~~~

Chapter seven~~~~~~~~~

Enjoy~~~~~~~:D

—————— this is the divider——————

At Robin's house

"We're here now. Thanks for walking us here." Said Nami.

"Anytime." Said Sanji.

"Could I have a word? Nami-san?"

"Yeah sure." Said Nami. Robin smiled and walked into her house.

"I just want to say I'm really, really sorry, Nami-san." Said Sanji.

"I already told you it's ok, it wasn't your fault." Said Nami.

"But if I walked you home maybe that Arlong bastard wouldn't kidnap you, and everyone wouldn't need to fight, I just can't stop blaming myself."

"Sanji-kun really, it's alright. We're safe now and Arlong's away from us--"

"But it's not like that!!" Shouted Sanji. The expression on his face looked very serious, and his face muscles were twitching. It looked like that he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"Sanji-kun..."

"I know I'm always flirting with girls, but you're special to me. I thought I was going to lose you--" Said Sanji, but he was cut off by Nami's lips. They stayed like that for about ten seconds and Nami pulled away.

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to lose you either." Said Nami and she hugged him.

"I.. I.."

"Shh... Just hug me." Said Nami. Then slowly, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her. Both of them were enjoying the time, neither of them wanted to break the hug.

They stayed like that for a long time, maybe more then five minutes. Finally, Sanji broke the silence.

"You should get inside, or you'll catch a cold."

"No, I want to hug you a little more." Said Nami.

"But Robin-chan will get worried."

"...I guess you're right. I'll get inside. See you tomorrow at school."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow." Said Sanji. He watched Nami went inside Robin's house and left.

"Looks like we got another couple in our group." Said Robin. She saw everything from her window.

"Congratulations." Said Robin when Nami entered her room.

"What?" Asked Nami.

"You and Sanji." Said Robin, and she giggled.

"Oh--Wait! You saw that!?" Shouted Nami.

"Yeah." Said Robin, she was still giggling.

"It was really touching when Sanji said he doesn't want to lose you." Said Robin. Nami was blushing madly.

"You'd better not tell anyone." Said Nami, still as red as a tomato.

"I won't. I promise."

Said Robin. And both of them giggled.

—————— this is the divider——————

At Luffy's house--

"Luffy! Stop monkeying around! Or I'll burn you're food!" Said Ace, a bit annoyed.

"Ok ok, I just can't wait! I'm sooooooooooooo hungry!" Said Luffy, and he sat down at the kitchen door.

"Yeah, Ace is right, you should stop moving and get some rest, or your wounds will open again." Said Sabo.

"Ok ok, I know! God! This is so boring." Frowned Luffy, and something popped out in his mind.

"Hey~ Sabo~ Where were you this afternoon?" Asked Luffy with a weird but rather funny expression on his face.

"Hey Yeah! Where were you?" Asked Ace with the same look on his face.

"I... had some work to do..." Said Sabo, looking away from their eyes

"What work was so important and mysterious that you had to went out from your window and not letting us know?" Asked Ace.

"Uh... Dragon( by the way Whitebeard and Dragon are the police chief at the police station) told me to do that..." Said Sabo nervously.

"Come on Sabo, even I can tell you're lying." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, you better tell us, Sabo." Said Ace.

"... Fine..." Sighed Sabo.

"I went out with a friend."

"Boy or girl?" Asked Luffy and Ace at the same time.

" ..." Sabo remained silent.

"I knew it!" Said Ace.

"What's her name?" "..."

" Come on Sabo don't be shy, I already told you I have a girlfriend and it's your turn now." Said Luffy.

"Well, technically, we heard that." Said Sabo.

"Just tell us!!" Said Ace.

"...Ok, if you really want to know. Her name's Koala." Said Sabo, and he blushed slightly.

"Oh! It's her. She works in the same department as you." Said Ace, and he smirked.

"What? You know her?" Asked Luffy.

"Yeah, met her a few times before." Said Ace.

"Crap! Now I'm the only one is freaken single in this home." Said Ace.

"Yeah, you better get one soon, or you'll be single for the rest of you life." Said Sabo, smirking, and three of them all bursting into laughing.

—————— this is the divider——————

Next day morning at school--

Everyone was in their seat now and waiting for Shanks to arrive. About five minutes latter after the bell rang, the door opened. But it was not Shanks who opened the door, it was, to the students greatest fear, the captain of the school picket, Rob Lucci.

"Is Monkey D. Luffy here in this class?" Asked Lucci in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, I am." Answered Luffy, and he stood up and went to Lucci.

"The principal wants to see you." Said Lucci.

"And your friends who fraught the Arlong gang yesterday." Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Law and Kid all froze.

"SHIT!!!" They all shouted in their minds.

"Follow me." Said Lucci, and the nine of them all followed him.

"Inside the room." Said Lucci, and he left. The nine of them all gulped and entered the room.

"Hello." Said Sengoku simply.

"Principal Sengoku! You don't understand! Arlong kidnapped Nami and we had to fi--"

"Wait! I understand." Said Sengoku.

"You do?" Asked Luffy.

"Hachi told me everything. You're very lucky to have a friend like him. He really did repent, I could tell from the look on his face. He did his best to stop me from punishing you. So this time I'll go easy on you. But if you ever fight again, I will expel all of you." Said Sengoku.

"But what about Arlong?" Asked Luffy.

"He and his gang except Hachi will be expelled." Said Sengoku.

"Oh, ok, I see." Said Luffy.

"Off you go, then." Said Sengoku. They went back to their classroom and apologized for disturbing Shanks and went back to their seats.

"What did he say?" Asked Nami.

"He said we won't be punished this time, but if we ever fight again he will expel us." Said Luffy.

"Thank god you're alright." Said Robin.

—————— this is the divider——————

Lunch time--

"That stupid freaken gas-loving smoky bastard!" Shouted Luffy as he put a enormous rice ball into his mouth.

"Luffy, can you please just shut your mouth?" Said Nami.

"No!! How could he put me in detention just because I laughed at him?" Said Luffy.

"Luffy, maybe you got a bit too over this time." Said Hancock.

"Really? But I was just laughing at him for the whole class, is that too over?"

"Yes! That's way too over." Said everyone in unison.

"I'll remind you not to laugh next time." Said Hancock, she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Ya~ Hancock's the best!" Grinned Luffy, and he hugged her. Everyone except Nami and Robin's eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"What?" Asked Luffy. Looking at the weird expression on his friends' face.

"H-How long have you two been like this?" Asked Sanji.

"About... eh... two day?" Said Luffy, and he looked at Hancock.

"Yeah, two days."

"Oh... Ok..." Said everyone.

"Don't be so shocked. I told you I met her three months ago."

"Ok, ok, we know." Said Zoro.

"Hey guys, it's almost one o'clock, I think we should get going, or we will be late." Said Usopp.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Luffy.

When they were about to leave, some called from behind.

"Oioi! Mugiwara!" Everyone turned around to see who it was. It was a weird guy with sharp teeth and green spiky hair.

"Who are you?" Asked Luffy.

"I'm Bartolomeo, leader of the Barto Club. Let's have a fight." Said Bartolomeo.

"Why do I have to fight you?" Asked Luffy.

"I heard that you beat Arlong, and I want to see who's stronger." Said Bartolomeo.

"I'll tell you now, cockscomb head. I will not fight for a reason like that." Said Luffy.

"Then what reason will make you fight?"

"I will fight for my friends, fight until I die if I have to." Said Luffy, and he and the others left, leaving a shock Bartolomeo standing alone.

"Fight for friends... Fight until I die... I never thought about that before... This..this is so brave, so noble... Why is my face wet? I'm crying... why am I crying...? ...Fight for friends... Fight until I die...

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

I UNDERSTAND NOW!!!

I UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!

YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!!!

LUFFY SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

WAIT FOR ME!!!! I AM REBORN!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!"

—————— this is the divider——————

Sanji x Nami and

Sabo x Koala!! Big news, wasn't it, w

And that was a bit crazy in the end, Bartolomeo was like a maniac. Haha. And that's chapter seven!!!!!!

Comments??

New ideas???

Thanks for reading!!!


	8. Realized

Hi~

Chapter eight~

Enjoy~ :)

—————— this is the divider——————

Early in the morning at school--

"It's 6:30 in the morning, maybe no one will be in the classroom." Robin muttered to herself. She walked into the room, not expecting to see anyone. But to her surprise, someone was in there, and it was the person who she thought would never come to school early, Roronoa Zoro. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she didn't imagine that, and smiled. She sat down next to him and pulled out a story book and started to read.

Suddenly, Zoro snored, very loudly, and that nearly made Robin jump out of her chair. She stared at him for a few seconds, and took out a marker and started to draw on his face.

"Hm...What should I draw?" Robin muttered. She drew a pair of glasses, mustache and a scar on his left eye.

"Perfect." Robin said to herself, satisfied. She took a picture of him and continued reading her book.

"Robin..." Muttered Zoro.

"Yes?" Answered Robin, but he didn't say a word after he said her name.

"Maybe he was just sleep talking." Robin giggled.

"Don't even try to touch her... You freaken bastard..." He muttered again.

"...?" Robin was now a bit confused.

"What's he dreaming about?" Robin poked him, but he didn't move. She poked him again, and this time he muttered something like "I'll protect your back." and "Go get the police."

"Maybe he's dreaming about that Arlong incident." She went back on reading her book.

"Robin..." He muttered her name again.

"Yes?" Said Robin.

"Don't..." He paused, after a few seconds, he continued.

"Leave me..."

"Eh?" She was a bit shock of what she just heard.

"Wait... Don't..." He muttered. Robin stared at him.

"WAIT!!!" He yelled, and he straightened up, but it seemed that he was still asleep. He started to shake, shaking madly.

"Wait... Don't go... No... ROBIN!! Not like Kuina--" She hugged him, very tightly. And she started to comfort him.

"Shh... It's ok, calm down."

"Wha- where--"

"You're in the classroom, maybe you had a nightmare, but it's alright now. I'm here." Said Robin, and Zoro stopped shaking.

"Oh... Just a dream..." Said Zoro, and he fell back to sleep again. Robin was still hugging him, thinking about what just happened.

"Maybe I'll ask him later." Robin said to herself, thinking who Kuina was. And Nami entered the room.

"Hi! Robin-- Wow! What happened?" Said Nami, pointing at Zoro.

"Oh, noting much. he just had a bad dream, I guess."

"Was it really that simple? Why are you hugging him like that?" Asked Nami.

"I was comforting him just now." Answered Robin.

"Okay...?" Said Nami, and she sat down behind them.

"I better not miss this chance." Nami took out her phone and took a picture of the two, and smiled. More and more students entered the classroom and Zoro woke up.

"...Wha- Did I just had a nightmare or something? I think I was hugged by someone...?" Muttered Zoro, still not wide awake.

"Maybe." Said Robin, and she giggled.

"Hi guys!" Luffy entered the classroom, and he saw Zoro's face.

"Hahahahahahaha!! Zoro! What happened to your face? Shishishishishishi!" Said Luffy, laughing.

"What? What's on my face?" Robin held out a mirror and let Zoro see his face.

"WHAT THE--" Said Zoro angrily.

"Who drew on my face??"

"I did." Said Robin.

"...Tsk! Woman!" He stood up with an annoyed look on his face and went to wash his face.

"Robin, did you take a picture?" Asked Nami.

"Of course." Said Robin, and they all laughed.

"Hi! Class. Good morning." Shanks entered the room, and everyone went back to their seat and took out their textbook.

"In this lesson, you are all going to write a poem, or a short paragraph, or a short sentence, or whatever to express yourselves or deliver a message. In the end of the lesson, I'll ask you to read it out loud, so make it good, understand? Ok let's get started." Said Shanks, and everyone started to write.

30 minutes later--

"Ok, everybody should be done now. Who wants to be the first one?" Asked Shanks, and Luffy raised his hand.

"'Kay Luffy. Read it, please."

"Ok. My topic is 'Hero', and here it goes.

'I don't want to be a hero.

Because heroes always share their meat with others.

And I want to eat meat.'

Finished." Said Luffy, grinning. Everyone sweat dropped, even Shanks did as well.

"...Uh... That was very... Eh...unique." Said Shanks. And Luffy sat down, still grinning.

"I'll go next." Said Zoro, and he stood up.

"Ok, please read it out loud." Said Shanks.

"My topic is 'Sekai Saikyo no Kenshi'." And he cleared his throat.

"'My dream is to become the greatest Kenshi in the world, and I won't stop until I fulfill it."

"That's not bad." Shanks thought.

"But that's not a hero.

Because a hero always shares his sake to other people. And I want to drink sake.' Finished." Said Zoro, and he sat down. Again, everyone in the classroom sweat dropped.

"..." It looked like Shanks was speechless.

"Okay...? Anyone wants to be the next?" Said Shanks.

"I'll be the next." Said Nami, and she stood up.

"Ok. My topic is 'Realized'.

'Our secret, vanished from the noisy crowd. Maybe some day, it will appear again when the two met. Grapes, they are purple. But, they are also green. Violet and emerald. Like the beauty and the beast.

This is fate, isn't it?'

Finished." Said Nami, she winked at Robin and sat down. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered, even Shanks was impressed.

"Nami-swan~~~~ That was so awesome~~ You're the best~~~" Said Sanji, and his eye turn into a heart.

"Ok, ok, calm down, class. Let's see, who wants to be the next?"

—————— this is the divider——————

Lunch time--

"Nami-swan~~ Do you want to have a cup of tea made by my love??" Said Sanji with a cup in his hand.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Said

Nami, and she took the cup, and that made him flew to the sky.

"Nami, where did you get the idea?" Asked Usopp.

"What?" Said Nami.

"About that poem stuff. That sounded like you wanted someone to understand something."

"Well, it just sort of came to my mind and I wrote it down." Nami giggled.

"Really?? You're awesome!! And the grape part was cool!! Where did you get the idea??" Asked Usopp, and Chopper joined him, too.

"Oh, about that, I saw the guy in front of me eating grapes when I was writing, and it just crossed my mind." Said Nami, and she smiled. She grabbed her lunch box and opened it, but it was empty.

"What the-- LUFFY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Nami, and Luffy started to run away. She stood up and ran after him.

"Give my lunch back!!! You bastard!!!" Shouted Nami.

"Sorry Nami. I was just too hungry-- Ahhhhhh!!!!!! Somebody please help me!!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"Bring more next time, then!!" Said Nami angrily after she hit Luffy in the face. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yohohoho~ she's right Luffy-san, bring more tomorrow." Said Brook.

"That won't work. He'll still try to steal our food." Sighed Usopp.

"Ow! I SUPER~ agree with you!" Said Franky. And Robin giggled.

"Zoro, may I ask you a question?" Said Robin.

"What?" Said Zoro, half asleep.

"Who is Kuina?" Asked Robin, and Zoro straightened up.

"How did you--"

"You were yelling this name in the morning." Said Robin.

"..." Zoro didn't answer.

"Zoro?" Said Robin softly.

"...Let's go to somewhere else. I don't want anyone else except you to know that." Both of them stood up and walked away. The others were too busy watching Nami pinching Luffy's face and didn't notice they left. They went to the garden and sat down on a bench.

"So, can you tell me now?" Asked Robin.

"...She was my childhood friend and opponent. We were in the same Kendo Dojo. I challenged her for two thousand and one times and I lost every time. One day, she told me she wanted to be a boy like me, who can fulfill the dream to become the greatest Kenshi in the world without those troublesome girl problems. And I promised her that we will both fight for our dream. But the next day, she died, because she fell off the staircase. So I swore, I will become the greatest Kenshi in the world, no matter what!"

"...I'm sorry..." Said Robin.

"...It's ok, just don't tell anyone. I never shared this piece of secret to anyone, not even Luffy. You're the first one to know." Said Zoro.

"So... you didn't want me to leave you... like Kuina..." Muttered Robin.

"Hm? What did you just say?" Asked Zoro.

"Nothing. Let's go. The bell is going to ring."

"Okay...?" They stood up, and went back to find Luffy and the others. They didn't know, but fate, was pulling them closer and closer to each other.

—————— this is the divider——————

Yes!! Chapter eight!!

Well, that poem thing took me a long time to write, though they don't rhyme, and I'm not sure if you can call them poem or not. Anyway, hope you like it. :3

Comments?

Advice?

Thanks for reading~~~~~~


	9. The Halloween Party

Yohohohoho~

Chapter nine~

Please enjoy~~~ :D

—————— this is the divider——————

Time skips to October--

"Ya~~ It's almost Halloween~~" Said Luffy happily.

"Luffy, you're not a kid anymore." Said Usopp.

"So?" Asked Luffy.

"So you can't go trick or treat. You're too old for that." Said Zoro.

"Why...Why is the world so cruel...?" Moaned Luffy.

"It's ok, Luffy. We still have the Halloween Party." Said Hancock.

"Could you please shut up?" Said Doflamingo angrily. They were in the middle of the integrated activities lesson.

"Sorry, we'll shut up." Said Usopp, and he covered Luffy's mouth. After about ten minutes, Luffy raised his hand.

"Hey Mingo, Mingo, Mingo Mingo Mingo Mingo Mingo

Mingoooooooooooo~~"

"WHAT!!!" Shouted Doflamingo.

"What are you going to wear on the Halloween Party?" Asked Luffy. And everyone in the room froze. Some veins appeared on his forehead.

"Mugiwara, I'll ask you now. Do you want to shut your damn mouth or... Fufufufufufufufufufu... Have a detention with me? Fufufufufufu!!" Said Doflamingo with a weird grin on his face.

"Ok, I'll shut up." Said Luffy. Doflamingo paused, and he continued on his lesson.

Bartolomeo was in the back of the classroom and crying again.

"Oh~~ my god~~~ he's the only one in the class who dares to talk to him like that~~ So coooooooooool~~" Everyone looked at him in disgust.

—————— this is the divider——————

The class was finished and everyone walked out the classroom.

"Mugiwara-ya! Were you mad?" Said Law.

"No. Why?"

"Don't ever talk to him like that again!" Said Law.

"Ok, ok, I know." Said Luffy impatiently.

"...Never mind, I gave up. Don't blame me if you get killed by him." Said Law, and he sighed. It was history class now and everyone was in their seat.

"Sorry class. I need you all to be in the Great Hall now. Principle Sengoku has something to tell you." Said Rayleigh when he entered the room. Everyone got up and headed for the Great Hall.

"Hello everyone." Said Sengoku when the students entered the Great Hall.

"The Halloween Party will be on next Friday. On that day, you don't have to wear your uniform, you can wear whatever you want. And the party will start at seven o'clock." Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Quiet! Quiet! QUIET!" Shouted Sengoku and the noise went down.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying, the Halloween Party starts at seven and ends at midnight. You'd better tell your parents before you come. And one last thing, if there is any misbehavior at the party I will end it sooner than it should be. Is that clear? Ok, you may leave now." Said Sengoku, and everybody went back to their class.

"I'm soooooooooooo~ excited!" Yelled Luffy.

"Luffy, you're not allowed to eat at the party." Said Nami.

"Why not?" Asked Luffy.

"Because you ate everything last year, do you think we will ever forget that?" Said Sanji.

"Man, that really was nasty." Said Usopp.

"Shattered plates and cups were everywhere on the floor..." Usopp said, shivering.

"What happened last year?" Asked Hancock.

"He uh... maybe he ate too much candy that night and he got so excited and ate everything." Said Usopp. Hancock looked at Luffy, and he grinned his childish grin and scratch the back of his head. And she smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Said Hancock.

"Speaking of eating candy, Chopper you're not allowed to eat cotton candy too." Said Franky.

"Why?? I want to eat cotton candy the whole night." Said Chopper, and he pouted.

"No! You don't want to lose control like last time. You-- never mind, we'll keep an eye on you two." Said Usopp like a mother.

"No no no no~ we'll eat the whole night~~" Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

"Luffy~ can you spend the whole night with me instead of eating the whole night?" Asked Hancock in a very sweet tone.

"Oh, ok, then." Said Luffy, grinning wildly.

"Why didn't she move here a year earlier?" Said Zoro, and everyone nodded.

"By the way everyone, there's going to be a SUUUUPER amazing surprise at the party!" Yelled Franky.

"What is it?" Asked Luffy.

"We're not telling~ Yohohohohohohohoho~~." Said Brook.

"What? You know it too?" Asked Chopper.

"Yes, I do know what that surprise is. But I ain't telling~ Yohohohohohohohoho~~~"

—————— this is the divider——————

Time skips to two hours before the Halloween Party--

"Luffy, what are you going to wear?" Asked Chopper. It was almost six now and the boys were all at Luffy's house.

"This." He held out a costume.

"Uh..." It was all they could manage to say.

"Are you sure you're going to wear that crap?" Asked Usopp.

"Yeah, why not?" Asked Luffy.

"That's um... super weird." Said Law.

"Whatever. I'll say I don't know you if people ask me why you are dressed up in a chicken leg." Said Kid.

"Luffy, I think you should just wear your normal clothes." Said Sanji, and he gave him his red jacket and blue jeans.

"...Fine..." Said Luffy unwillingly.

"Aw... I want to wear a costume too." Said Chopper.

"You don't need one, you already look like you're wearing a costume." Said Usopp.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chopper.

"Well, if you turn into your human form you'll look like a Bigfoot with a blue nose."

"Really?" Asked Chopper, and he turn into his human form.

"C'mon, let's go ask Ace." Said Luffy.

"Ace!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"God damn it Luffy, don't shout in the house." Said Ace.

"Hehe, well, we want to ask you something." Said Luffy.

"What?" Said Ace.

"Do I look like I'm in a costume?" Asked Chopper.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. You look completely different." Said Ace.

"What are you now? Bigfoot or gorilla?"

"See?" Said Usopp, grinning.

"Idiot! I won't be happy even you said that! Hahahahaha you idiot!" Chopper was dancing now.

"Stop dancing, Chopper! That's so creepy." Said Usopp.

"Hey!! Answer my question!" Said Ace.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm a... eh... human reindeer now."

"Okay...? What's a human reindeer?" Asked Ace.

"Ok, ok, let's go back to the room." Said Usopp.

"We're running out of time now so I'll explain to you later."

"Okay...?" Said Ace, a bit confused.

"Hey Marimo, what're you going to wear?" Asked Sanji.

"My normal clothes." Said Zoro, and he started to sleep.

"...Idiot..." Said Sanji.

"Hey guys, I think we should get going, or we'll be late."

"Oh, ok, Sanji. But before we go, can you cook me something to eat? I'm starving." Said Luffy.

"No!" Said Sanji, and he kicked him out of the room.

—————— this is the divider——————

Meanwhile at Hancock's house--

"Oh! My! God! Is this really a closet?" Nami exclaimed when she opened Hancock's closet.

"Yeah, I just... have a few more clothes than you." Said Hancock.

"You call this 'a few more'? That's enough to open a clothing shop!" Said Nami.

"Hey Robin, want to have a look too?" Asked Hancock.

"No, thank you." Said Robin. She was reading a book at the edge of Hancock's bed.

"Well, I'm going to wear my cheongsam, as usual." Said Hancock.

"Want to impress Luffy?" Said Nami jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you want to impress Sanji too." Said Hancock.

"Yea-- Wait! What the--"

"Admit it, Nami. I saw you two kissing behind a tree earlier." Said Hancock.

"...I'm not ready to tell yet..." Said Nami.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." She said, and Robin giggled.

"You two are so cute." Said Robin.

"So, Nami, are you really going to go like that?" Asked Hancock. Nami said she'll only wear her bikini earlier.

"No, I changed my mind.

I'll wear my T-shirt." Said Nami.

"Ok, then. Time to go." Saaid Robin.

"Don't know what those idiots are wearing." Said Nami.

"Luffy..." Hancock was already blushing madly.

"...Imagination is a powerful thing..." Said Robin.

"'Kay, to the Halloween Party!" The thrree of them went out, and Hancock bumped right into Luffy when she walked out of the door.

"H-hi, L-Luffy. You l-look very handsome." Said Hancock, she stammered and blushed even redder this time.

"Oh hi Hancock. Wow! You look so pretty." Said Luffy.

"Oh my god he said I'm pretty he said I'm pretty..." Hancock said in her mind, and still blushing madly. Usopp cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we're still here, and we're running late." Said Usopp.

"Oh, sorry, hehe. Let's go!!!" Shouted Luffy, and he grabbed Hancock's hand and walked away. And they could hear Luffy singing "Halloween party~~ Eat meat the whole night eat candy the whole night~~

Lalalalalalala~~~~~~~~" And Hancock saying "Luffy, shouldn't we wait for the others?" And everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Said Robin.

"That moron... Ok let's go!" Said Nami. And everybody started to head to the Halloween Party.

—————— this is the divider——————

Chapter nine~~~

Pretty boring, I know. But the next one will be better.

Comments??????

Any idea???????????

Thanks for reading~~~~~~


	10. Party Night

I'm back~~~~~~~~~~

Just finished the monthly exam~~~~~~~~~~

Super~~~ Happy~~~~

Here's chapter ten~~~~~

Please enjoy~~~~~~~~~

—————— this is the divider——————

"Hey~~ Brook~~ Franky~~!" Shouted Luffy when they arrived at the party.

"Hi guys! I'm SUUUUPER awesome tonight! Ready for the surprise?" Said Franky, and he did his unique pose.

"Actully, there are two surprises." Said Brook.

"What? Two? Tell me!!! Please~~~" Said Luffy and Chopper.

"Luffy, if we let you know that then it won't be a 'surprise'." Said Franky.

"We'll figure it out later anyway. But it's a shame that you two didn't come to Luffy's house." Said Usopp.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Brook.

"He was dressed up in a chicken leg costume earlier." Said Sanji.

"Un..." It looked like Brook was imagining a chicken leg with arms, legs and Luffy's face on it. And he burst into laughing.

"Yohohohohohohohoho~~"

"Is it really that funny?" Asked Luffy.

"Yohohohohohohohoho~~" Brook was still laughing.

"Yeah, it was." Said Zoro.

"Yohohohohohohohoho~~" Brook was now rolling on the floor.

"Well, let's go to the food court, I'm starving-- SHUT UP YOU FREAKEN SKELETON IDIOT!!!!!!" Shouted Kid, and Brook stopped, but he was still gasping for air.

"Oh my god that was so funny!! It nearly made my heart jump out of my mouth!! Ah, I forgot I don't have a heart. Yohohoho~"

"Can you please shut up?" Said Law, annoyed.

"Well, we'd better get back to prepare the super~ surprise. Let's go, Brook." Said Franky.

"Ok~" Said Brook.

"See you guys later." Said Franky.

"Bye." Said the others.

"Ok, let's go have some food." Said Kid.

"Yeah~~~~ MEAT~~~!!" Shouted Luffy.

"They're all mine~~~" Said Luffy, and water was coming out of his mouth.

"Luffy, I've already got you some." Said Hancock, she was holding a plate full of steak, pork and chicken legs.

"Let's go to somewhere else. It's a bit crowded here." Said Hancock.

"Ok let's go." They walked away, and Hancock turned around and winked at the others.

"Seriously, why didn't she move here a year earlier?" Said Zoro, and everyone sighed. Suddenly someone hugged Kid from behind and bumped his head into his plate of food.

"What the fuck-- BONNEY!" Said Kid angrily.

"Gotcha!" Said Bonney, and she ate everything on Kid's plate in a few seconds.

"Wow! That's on Luffy's level." Said Usopp.

"Who's she?" Asked Nami.

"Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jewelry Bonney, I'm his girlfriend." Said Bonney.

"What?! You didn't tell us you have a girlfriend!" Said Usopp.

"Well, you didn't ask." Kid smirked.

"We'll introduce Luffy and Hancock to you later." Said Robin.

"Go get me another plate of food." Said Kid.

"No way, do it yourself." Said Bonney.

"You ate my food, so you have to pay for that."

"Fine..." And Bonney walked away to get some food for Kid.

"Hey, is it my imagination or it's snowing inside?" Said Zoro.

"Snow? How is that possible--Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~

Harpy!!!!!!!!" Usopp screamed and fell to the floor when he turned around to talk to Zoro.

"Harpy? What are-- Oh, Monet." Said Law.

"What? You know her?" Asked Usopp, still a bit scared.

"Yeah." Said Law simply.

"Hi." Said Monet.

"Girlfriend again?" Asked Nami.

"Yes." Said Law.

"God! You really hid a lot of secreats about yourselves. We told you almost everything about us!" Said Usopp.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad." Said Law, and Monet's wings disappeared and were replaced by her own hands.

"What? You're a Devil Fruit user?" Asked Sanji.

"Yes, it's the power of Yuki Yuki no Mi. I'm a snow human." Said Monet.

"So that's why it's getting colder and colder." Said Usopp.

"Fancy go for a walk with me?" Said Monet, and she held out her hand.

"Yeah, sure." Said Law. He took her hand and walked away.

"See you around." Said Law.

"Well, let's go to dance." Said Nami, and she grabbed Sanji's hand and ran to the dance floor.

"I'm back." Bonney went back with a plate full of steaks.

"What took you so long?" Said Kid, and he took the plate and started to eat.

"I met one of my friends." Said Bonney.

"I'll introduce her to you guys. Hey! Kaya! Come here!" She shouted, and a girl with blond hair walked to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Kaya.

"Meet my new friends." And she introduced everyone to her. And Usopp looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

"Hello, earth to Usopp?" Said Bonney, and she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm still here. Nictomeeyu-- no, I mean nice to meet you." Said Usopp hastily. Kaya giggled, and she pulled him away and started a conversation with him, and Kid was dragged to the dance floor by Bonney.

"Wow, that was really fast." Said Zoro, watching Usopp and Kaya talking to each other.

"Hey, Zoro, I just noticed. Where's Chopper?" Said Robin.

"What? He's over-- oh, he's gone. Where did he go?" Asked Zoro.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Said Robin.

"Oh, I see him. He's over there at the bar." Said Zoro.

"Ok, I see him." And they heard Franky's voice coming through the microphone.

"I wish you all have a SUUUUPER~ awesome night. Now is the time for the first surprise of the the party~~~~ Say hello to Iron Pirate Franky Shogun!!!!!!!" The people all cheered as a giant iron robot walked onto the stage.

"WHOA~~~~~~!!!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes all turned into stars.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!!!" Shouted the three, and they all ran to the front of the robot.

"I WANT TO GO SIT ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, calm down. You can all go sit on it after the second surprise. Now, welcome our SUUUUPER~

cool star - Soul King Brook!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Robin yelled in unison.

"Yohohohohohohohoho~~~ Feel the magic power of my music!!!!!" He shouted, and the audience cheered again.

"NOW SING WITH ME!!

BONE TO BE WILD!!!!"

"BONE TO BE WILD!!!" The audience shouted together.

"BONE TO BE WILD~~~~

BONE TO BE WILD~~~~

BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!! BONE!!

BONE~~~ TO BE WILD~~" The audience was singing and cheering madly and dancing crazily.

"Want to go to dance with me?" Asked Robin.

"No, I don't dance." Zoro rejected her right away, and that made Robin a bit down.

"Well, you want to go for a walk? I'll bring some sake." Said Zoro.

"Ok, that sounds good." Said Robin, and they walked away from the party. They went to a park near the party place and walked along the path together. Both of them were not talking, but they both enjoyed the silence between them. After about fifteen minutes, Robin broke the silence.

"May I have a bottle of sake?" Asked Robin.

"...No, it might be too strong for you." Said Zoro. He had already finished two bottles.

"It's ok, just give it to me." Said Robin.

"Ok, then. Don't blame me if anything funny happens." Said Zoro, and he handed her the bottle. She finished it in one gulp.

"Wow! That's too much in one time. You ok?" Asked Zoro.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Robin.

"No you're not. Your face is now as a red as a tomato. Let's go sit down under that tree." Said Zoro, and they went under a tree.

"No, I'm fine, really." Said Robin.

"Shut up and sit down." Said Zoro.

"Fine..." Said Robin, and she walked to the tree. Maybe the alcohol was starting to affect her, she tripped over a root, but Zoro caught her.

"I told you." Said Zoro, half annoyed, half concerned.

"Zoro...Why did you say you don't want me to leave you..." Said Robin, she was now resting her head on Zoro's chest.

"What? What are you talking about?" Said Zoro, a bit confused.

"That dream... You were yelling my name..."

"Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"Do you love me?" Asked Robin, she was still in Zoro's arms.

"Wha-- I- I-" But he didn't finish his words, he was cut off, by her lips. That was a very passionate kiss. They stayed like that over one minutes. After a few more seconds, Robin pulled away, and she passed out.

"I told you it was very strong." Said Zoro, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"And yes." He finished the words that should be said five minutes before. He looked at his watch.

"Almost twelve..." He picked her up in bridal style and walked back to the party.

—————— this is the divider——————

Everyone was already at the entrance of the place. When they finally saw Zoro and Robin, they looked relieved.

"God! You are finally back! And what happened to Robin?" Said Nami with a questioning face.

"I'll explain to you later. Do you know where she lives? I need to take her home." Said Zoro.

"Ok, I'll take you to her place. But you better tell me what exactly happened." Said Nami.

"Ok, ok. I know." Said Zoro.

"See you guys later." Said Nami, and everyone started to walk back home.

"Nami-swaaaaan~ Do you want me to accompany you?" Said Sanji, and his eye turn into a heart.

"Maybe next time, Sanji-kun. The situation today is a bit special." Said Nami.

"Aw... Come on Nami-san, just say yes."

"No, I'm sorry Sanji-kun, only this time, I really can't let you walk with me."

"But--"

"Just go home, pervert. Didn't you hear her?" Said Zoro, annoyed.

"Eh? What did you say? Marimo? Do you think I won't kick you just because you're holding Robin chan? I'll kick you right in the face, shitty Marimo!!" Said Sanji, and he raised his leg.

"Both of you cut it out!" Said Nami.

"It's late now. And I want to go home soon. I don't want to waste anytime on stopping you two from fighting." Said Nami.

"Ok! My angel!!!" Said Sanji, and his eye turned into a heart again.

"Tsk... Ok, ok." Said Zoro irritably. And Zoro, carrying Robin, and Nami said goodnight to Sanji and walked toward Robin's house.

"Now, tell me everything." Said Nami sharply.

"Ok, ok. We went for a walk and she drank my sake and she got drunk and she asked me if I love her or not and she kissed me before I could even answer her and she passed out and I carried her back and that's all." Zoro finished his words in a breath. Nami blinked, and blinked again.

"Well, well, our little Zoro's a man now." Said Nami.

"Tsk...Woman..." Said Zoro, a bit angry.

"So, do you love her or not?"

"...Yes..."

"Ok, I see." Said Nami.

"Will she remember this?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. The sake was too strong, and she might have a terrible headache tomorrow." Said Zoro.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure she'll be fine." Said Nami. After about five minutes later, they arrived at robin's house.

"Oh, so she lives here, it's not far away from my place." Said Zoro.

"I'll get her keys." Said Nami, and she opened the door.

"Oh, you're finally back." It was Robin's mother, Olvia.

"Hello, Mrs. Nico." Said Zoro, when he entered her house.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Olvia." Said Olvia.

"Hi, Olvia." Nami entered the house too.

"May I asked who this handsome young man is?" Said Olvia with a warm smile on her face.

"Her prince." Said Nami jokingly.

"No I'm not." Said Zoro, and he blushed slightly.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro.

I'm Robin's friend and her classmate." Said Zoro.

"Ok, I see." Said Olvia, and she smiled again.

"We'll take Robin to her room now, Olvia" Said Nami.

"Ok, the first door on your right on the second floor." Said Olvia. They went up stairs, and went into Robin's room.

"Can you hold her for a while? I need to change her clothes." Said Nami.

"Ok." Said Zoro, and he turned around to let Robin lean against his back like he's a wall. And Nami started to change her clothes.

"Wow! He really does respect Robin. He doesn't even try to peek her." Nami thought in her mind.

"Ok, I'm done." Said Nami, and Zoro carried Robin to her bed and gently covered her with her blanket.

"Ok, let's go." Said Zoro.

"Don't you want to give her a good night kiss?" She reminded him. Zoro blushed a bit, and he softly, planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go." Said Nami. And they went downstairs.

"Oh, you're done." Said Olvia. She was still reading on the sofa.

"Good night ma'am." Said Zoro.

"Good night Nami, good night Robin's prince." Said Olvia and she gave them her warm smile again.

"Good night Olvia." Said Nami, and they left.

"Looks like you're going to have a good husband, Robin." Olvia whispered to herself and she turn off the lights and went to bed.

—————— this is the divider——————

Ya~~ finished.

This one is a long chapter.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Comments????

New ideas????

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
